A 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless network may use uplink frequency selective scheduling to take advantage of frequency selective gain. Conventionally, the uplink scheduler in a base station (BS) varies the assignment of resource blocks (RBs) for user equipment (UEs) in each transmission time interval (TTI) to achieve gains through frequency selection (known as frequency selective gain or frequency selective scheduling (FSS) gain). This gain is achieved by allocating a UE to RBs within a small subband of frequencies having the most favorable conditions for that UE among the entire frequency band. The scheduler may allocate UEs to the RBs having the best quality for each UE at a particular TTI. However, this approach to scheduling generally leads to interference variation perceived in a neighboring BS (i.e., the interference perceived at a neighboring BS varies and may be unpredictable). This interference variation generally makes modulation and coding scheme (MCS) adaptation or link adaptation difficult to perform, thus degrading uplink performance. Interference variation causes performance degradation of MCS adaptation, and thus impacts the overall uplink performance.